Chinese And Pineapples
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, and a baby store. Fluff!


Just some fluffy, oozy, rot your teeth out goodness cowritten with SVUproductions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia Benson grinned as she walked into the baby store. Everything was covered in pink, blue and purple, and smiling salespeople were helping couples choose cribs and strollers. Absently she rested her hand on her swollen belly.

Elliot took a long stride to catch up to her. He gazed around, thinking of the several times he had been in the same store.

She grabbed her husband's hand as she looked around the store. There were impossibly tiny clothes, adorable stuffed animals, Baby Einstein DVD's, everything that a baby could possibly need.

Elliot chuckled at Olivia's facial expression. "Where do you wanna start?"

She looked around, her eyes wide. "I don't know." Her hand stroked her belly, where their children rested.

"We can start with furniture if you want." His eyes fell upon the wide array of cribs and rocking chairs. "Dickie and Lizzie benefited from sleeping in the same crib," he stated.

"They did?"

"Yep," he said. "It really soothed them, being so close."

She ran her hand over one of the cribs. "Okay. Then we need one that's gender neutral."

Elliot laughed. He guided Olivia towards a pale green and yellow crib. "How about that?"

She looked it over, then checked the crib. "It's a very good crib. I like it."

Elliot kissed her on the temple. "What do you wanna look at now?"

"Carseats. We'll need those first."

Elliot pointed in the direction. "Follow me," he said, smirking playfully.

She grinned brightly and followed him. As they reached the carseats, a cheerful saleslady approached them. "Good morning! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Olivia leaned into her husband. "Uhm, not right now, thank you."

"That's fine. Just let me know if you need anything." She bounded away.

"We don't need help," Elliot said to Olivia. "I know this place better than anywhere else."

She grinned at him and looked at the carseats. "I know it's old fashioned, but I want a pink one and a blue one." She had never thought she'd be that kind of mom, but her way of thinking had changed in so many ways since she became pregnant.

Elliot smiled. "Pink and blue it is."

Finally they chose two carseats, then they moved on to the clothes. Olivia nearly melted when she saw a tiny pink onesie. "I can't believe something can actually fit into this..."

Elliot rested his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't either the first time I saw clothes that tiny."

She held up a onesie that read Daddy's Girl. "Look at this one, El."

"I like it." Elliot smirked slightly. "We'll buy that."

He gestured to a blue baby boy's tee shirt. Mommy's Tough Cookie was printed across the front. "How about that?"

She laughed. "That's adorable."

"Yep," Elliot said. "And so is that." He pointed at a little girl's onesie that read Hand Over the Binky and No One Gets Hurt.

Olivia grabbed it. "We're getting that one."

Elliot laughed. "You're gonna buy out the store."

She shrugged. "This is my first pregnancy. I'm excited."

"I know that." He let out a soft chuckle, remembering how excited they had both been when she found out she was pregnant.

She rubbed her abdomen and grinned. Her first pregnancy... For so long she had wanted a baby of her own, and they had made it happen. She was carrying Elliot's children.

Elliot rested his hand over Olivia's swollen belly. "Having fun?"

"I am having the most fun I've ever had." She was becoming more uncomfortable as the babies grew, but that was to be expected. And Elliot and Cragen were already discussing a temporary partner for when she would have to go on leave.

"I'm glad," Elliot said. "I love doing this." He knew how much Olivia wanted a baby, and they were having two. Together.

"So do I." She squeezed his hand. The pregnancy hadn't been planned, but when they knew she was expecting, they were both happy to the point of tears. And a week later, Elliot had proposed to her. She absently twisted the wedding and engagement rings on her left hand. She had been caught offguard by the proposal, but she had loved him for twelve years. They were already living together and knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The marriage certificate was simply a formality.

Elliot glanced at some large stuffed animals. "How about several of those?"

She pointed at a stuffed dinosaur and a kitten. "I like those."

Elliot smiled and grabbed the cuddly toys, carrying one under each arm.

Olivia pulled him to a rocking chair that caught her eye. "What do you think of this?" She ran a hand lightly over the delicate looking wood.

"I like it," Elliot said, fingering it.

"So do I," Alex Cabot said, coming up behind them.

Olivia turned around, surprised. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex glared at her friend. "Since you won't let me throw you a proper baby shower, I'm buying you something. And so are they." She motioned to Cragen and Fin, who were easing their way into the store.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. "Alex..."

Alex glared at her best friend. "Don't argue. We all want to do this." She held onto Munch's arm.

Cragen made his way through the group and pulled Olivia into his arms, hugging her tightly. Then he allowed Fin to hug her.

Fin ran his hand over Olivia's back. "I wouldn't come into this place for anyone but you, baby girl."

Olivia chuckled and returned the hug. "Thanks, Fin."

Elliot mock-glared at Olivia. "Why do I have to carry everything?"

"Because you're the muscle, Stabler," she teased.

Alex snickered.

Elliot rolled his eyes playfully.

Cragen rubbed his hands together. "Have you two picked anything out yet?"

"All the stuff she's making me haul around," Elliot said.

She nudged him, then directed the group to all of the items they had selected. Alex and Munch chose the carseats, Cragen insisted on buying the crib, and Fin paid for the rocking chair Olivia had fallen in love with. After making the sales associate aware of where the items were going, the group made their way to the baby clothes.

Elliot smiled at Olivia and held her hand.

She returned the smile and gently squeezed his hand. "We really appreciate all of this."

Alex waved a hand. "We know. You don't have to thank us."

"I know, but I still want to..."

"It would have cost more to throw you a baby shower. This is the least we can do."

"Seriously, guys, thanks," Elliot added.

Alex placed a hand on Olivia's belly. "Really, it's the least we can do."

Cragen nodded. "I don't have any children, and Olivia, you're like a daughter to me. So technically, these are my first grandchildren." He beamed as he said that. "And I am going to spoil them."

"So am I," Alex added.

Elliot snickered. "Told you they'd wind up spoiled rotten." He gently nudged Olivia.

She leaned into him. "I never argued that point."

A collective laugh went up from the group, and after everything was paid for, they all hugged Olivia and left the baby store.

Olivia looked around, then hugged Elliot. "That was really sweet of them."

"Yep," Elliot said, kissing her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I think we should get some food before we do anything else."

"What do the babies want this time?" he teased.

She was quiet for a moment. "Chinese," she finally said as they walked out of the store.

"Chinese it is."

They fell into a content silence as they walked to the food court.

"And pineapples."

The End!

A/N: So cute, right? LOL. Hope everyone enjoyed that as much as we enjoyed writing it! EO!


End file.
